Kim Kitsuragi
Kim Kitsuragi is a main character in Disco Elysium. He is a lieutenant in Precinct 57 and Harry's partner in solving The Hanged Man case. He dons an orange bomber jacket and is never seen without his small notebook which he uses to keep track of case details. Kim also owns a Coupris Kineema motor carriage, which was issued to him by the RCM. Despite his poor eyesight, Kim still managed to score a 7 out of 10 in the shooting range. At the end of the day when he reviews his notes for case files, he smokes a single cigarette as something of a ritual. History During the events of Disco Elysium When Harry first meets him, Kim is standing near the exit of the Whirling-In-Rags. On passing a Rhetoric check, it is apparent that Kim had been waiting for Harry for two days in the cafe. Personality Kim is portrayed as calm, quiet, selfless, and by-the-book. He has a witty and dry sense of humor, which he wields without mercy when confronted with any of Harry's eccentric quirks. He possesses a single-minded focus in solving The Hanged Man case, and when Harry engages in activities that he deems to be irrelevant to the case, he displays involuntary actions of impatience such as tapping his foot or checking his watch, although he does not verbally express it. Despite this, if Harry decides to pursue other side tasks, Kim will indulge him. The lieutenant does not think highly of officers who flippantly take human lives without guilt, and is willing to put his life on the line for the sake of his colleagues despite not even knowing them, as even upon Harry's first meeting with him, if one passes the medium Esprit De Corps check, it tells you that "if an assault was launched on this building right now -- if the windows came crashing down and the whole world descended upon you -- this man would hurl himself in death's way to save you. You are sure of this -- but why?". If Harry asks who is this man to him, it then continues to say "He is your half-brother". Kim takes great pride in his Coupris Kineema, and confesses to Harry that he had wished to install the spinning hubcaps, ones that he had confiscated from a Coalition official's son high on drugs, on the wheels of the Kineema. Relationships Harrier Du Bois Depending on Harry's actions and competence as a cop, Kim behaviour towards the man will change accordingly. If Harry proves himself to be a good man and a good cop, Kim trusts Harry's judgement and hunches completely. In the face of Harry's eccentricities such as his constant curiosity at where every single locked door leads and to open every locked container, Kim patiently indulges them as side-investigations. When Harry stands in the headlights of the Kineema to see the halogen watermarks of his ledger, Kim expresses his awed respect when he sees that the detective had closed over 200 cases, and his appreciation that Harry was one of "the good ones" due to having only 3 confirmed kills. At the end of The Hanged Man case, Kim teases Harry for all the running after he finds out that Harry was a coach prior to his time in the RCM. Trivia Gallery Category:Main Characters